Static the Cat
Static is a blue cat who lives in Tailing Village in Green Hills. She hasn't done much yet, but is trying her best to do what's right. She is also the the sister of Trailblazer_the_Dog due to a freak accident involving the Tails Doll and other things. Basic Info Full Name: undisclosed Nickname: Static, Stat, Statcat, Staticcat, Encyclopedia Stattica, Mobius, Stateekatt Age: *Shrugs* I'll never tell! Species: Mobian/cat Alignment: good Tora the T PoB: Earth PoR: Tailing Village Love intrests: none Personality Although she is mostly kind and caring, she often gets annoyed by the slightest things. Static is compassionate about the things she likes and will get defensive for friends. She and Trailblazer often share the same thoughts about certain subjects. Bio Static was at one time a human along with her brother, Trailblazer. One day she was looking at an article on Wikia and saw something on the Tails Doll curse. She told Trailblazer that she was going to try to summon it. After completing the ritual with no result for three months, she invented a character that she named Static. Soon after Trailblazer created one. A few weeks later, it was December. The Tails Doll came to her in the form of a stuffed animal given as a gift from a mysterious sender. Static knew who it was and kept the Tails Doll safe. After months of safekeeping, the he (the Tails Doll) grew bored and decided to mess with Static. But it went out of control and Static became what she is today. (continued below in section "Tora the Chao") Appearance Static has electric blue fur and light blue muzzle and hair that she seldom wears in a styled look. She has one tail without a tip design that is the same color as her fur. She wears a light green t-shirt with a yellow lightning bolt on it. She also wears blue jeans. Her shoes are white with a yellow lightning design on the sides. Relations FRIENDS Nitro the Dog (and the rest of Team Neon) Electro Chao Hype the dog Noekon "Grape the Hedgehog" (and Food Group) Clash the Hedgehog Michael the Fox Noah the Arctic Wolf Cado the Hedgehog Dash the Turtle Sam the Rabbit Volt the Alpine Wolf Alex the Echidna (your chara here) RIVALS Blast_the_Robot Circuit_the_Robot (your chara here) ENEMIES Maelstrom_the_Wolf Protageau_Acri (dead!!! YAY) Static2.1 (your chara here) FAMILY Trailblazer the Dog Tora the Chao Static ran into Tora while runnung from the Tails Doll. This Tiger-tailed chao faced TD. She roared and TD growled back. He said, "Too bad. I really felt like eating MOBIAN FOOD today." Then he slithered away into the shadows. Tora Introduced herself and surprisingly Static could understand her. Static introduced herself back. Then Static explained how everything happened and how she was in Tora's debt. From then on, the've helped each other out, but are seldom seen together. (adopted from Kiwidreamweaver's Chao Adoptables) Travels of Static Static will soon be going on a long trip to learn stuff. Also not to say stuff too much. Some stuff (dangit!) she will hopefully learn are: Parcor (the actual good kind) Triple-spin Super boost 1-minute breath holding Battle tactics Mechanical stuff + other stuff! Powers & Forms Normal Form- Static can run 25 MPH, jump 4ft, & can manipulate electricity. Minor Super Form- With 1 chaos Emerald, Static can run 50mph, jump 8ft, manipulate electricity, and can use her index finger as a flashlight. Super Form- With all seven Chaos Emeralds, she can plus float, move at lightspeed, and manipulate electricity. Dark Form- With all seven Dark Emeralds, Static becomes an uncontrolled black-furred entity. She can float, move at fast speeds, and manipulate electricity. Likes & Dislikes LIKES Food- anything with SUGAR, the colors Blue and green, Helping People, other Mobians, anything to do with Electricity, Creating Videos, Proving people wrong, Running, Drawing, and Swimming DISLIKES Brussel Sprouts, RED :(, When people get hurt or mistreated,Waiting, Mean people, Looking like an idiot, Practical jokes, Humans Theme Song I'm working on it. So far it sucks. It's called "A New Future: Elemental Mix" Sonic Riders Static has extreme gear that she calls Electron. Name: Electron Type of board: Airboard Type: Agility History: Created by Aqua the Weasel so Static could race people. How nice! Recently, it was updated by Dackie the Pheonix to have gravity drives. Team Wild link below V http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Team_Wild Sonic and the Black Knight Name: Sttaci Title: The Animal Friend PoR: Cronil Woods Weapon of choice: none Attire: Tattered green shirt and also tattered tan pants. Her shoes are wood sandals. Occupation: She helps out small animals and guides travelers through the woods. (I NEED A PIC FOR THIS SECTION!!! PLZ HELP! I WILL DRAW YOUR CHARAS) Gallery Static cat.jpg|Static's original design Static GOOD.jpg|Static's current design statlogoo.PNG|Static's logo SAM_0021.JPG|classic static (uncolored) IMG_4675.JPG|Static's dark form IMG_4674.JPG|static looks more like this, but not the best IMG_4676.JPG|Static's Extreme Gear, Electron Sda.PNG|my first full-character digital art drawing on MSP!!! Yay statminer.PNG|static's minecraft profile statpaintpic.PNG|my sai paint pic Sda2.png|msp Staticsai.png|new sai drawing Sttaci the animal friend.png|the black knight artwork (when my tab was glitchy dont hate) Electron.png|new artwork for Electron IMG 4675.JPG|u saw this earlier, its dark form! Ridingextremegear.png|SUUUUX SAM_0232.JPG|Static riding Ex-gear with her (unfinished) friend Alex SAM 0233.jpg|Team Wild Finished SAM_0239.JPG|realistic Static FAIL SAM_0247.JPG|Super Static bio-chart-static.PNG|bio chart for my character Request/Gift Gallery Static by Sam237 (base used).jpg|static by Sam237 Emily the cat.png IMG 20130117 201733 edit0.jpg|by COD Request -1.jpg|by Sovash Stactic the cat by ec94.png|by my buddy Electrochao94 Screen Shot 2013-05-06 at 7.49.33 PM.png|By pear squid Static the Cat.png|By Thesupernintendokid I love my friends! Quotes "Looks like Sonic the hedgehog is slow today!" "Eh" "Who DOESN'T?" "you're wasting your energy!" "Don't lick people. It's rude." "This should be fun." "Stop following me!!!" Trivia Static is the fursona of Staticcat Her eyes change color depending on her mood. Green=sad, troubled. Blue=happy, elated. She has a bad problem with indecision If there's one thing she hates more than brussel sprouts, it's bad grammar. Static was NOT my first chara A Poll Do you like this Chara Yes no kinda Suggestions Always open to 'em, so leave em' in the comments! XP Category:Cat Category:Cats Category:Staticcat's characters Category:Teenager Category:Characters with electric powers Category:Characters with chaos powers Category:Mobian Category:Protagonist Category:Female Category:M.A.R.A.B. Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Friends with Chao Category:Friendly Category:Good Category:Powers Category:Lawful good Category:Adventurer Category:Agility Type Characters Category:Characters with Super Forms Category:Servant of Tails Doll Category:Sister Category:Characters with Lightning Powers Category:Team Wild Category:Fursona